


blue eyes and compromise

by Lokray



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Figuring Things Out, M/M, Prompt Fic, aang and iroh give good advice, late to the party, politics are a thing, sokka is the best brother ever, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokray/pseuds/Lokray
Summary: The war is over, but the world is still in pieces. The Fire Nation has a whole world of trust to earn back, and Sokka is just trying to do the best with what he has.





	1. Chapter 1

Hakoda, though attentive to the advisors’ words, eyed Zuko’s frustrated visage from across the large tent, knowing that despite his newfound title of Fire Lord, none of this was in his hands. He felt the boy’s pain, to be sure. Arranged marriages were common in the Water Tribes, his own union being no different. He had fallen in love with his bride easily, but he doubted it would be the same for Zuko. The poor boy looked so helpless, even in his elegant royal robes.

“We cannot expect the tensions between our nations to be solved if left alone as they are. The Water Tribes and the Fire Nation have always been difficult toward one another even before the 100 Year War, and given the afflictions the Water Tribe has faced during that horrendous time, it is unlikely that the Water Tribes will ever relinquish their racism and distrust of the Fire Nation.” The old Advisor moved his hands artfully as he spoke, a clear note of concern in his voice.

“And you insist arranging a marriage is the best way to remedy these afflictions? Aside from the fact that the Southern Water Tribe is small in number, all of the eligible women are spoken for. Why not start by helping us to regain our self sufficiency? Help us to rebuild our small village to the thriving port city that it once was? If you are insistent about marriage, why not go to the Northern Tribe while sending reparations here?” Hakoda was earnestly trying to help Zuko out of this situation. He knew the boy had a girlfriend; the one time Hakoda had been able to speak to him without interruption, Zuko had spoken of her so fondly. Hakoda was not the type of man to tear lovers apart if he could help it.

“We have thought it over, and have come to the conclusion that an arranged marriage would be best, in addition to the various supplies and other reparations we will be sending. We have considered the North, but the tensions here are by far greater.Your daughter, Katara, isn’t yet wed, is she?” One of the other Advisors spoke clearly in a deep, regretful baritone.

Hakoda almost jumped at the mention of his daughter. He had hoped they wouldn’t bring her up.   
“No, she isn’t, but she is in a relationship with the Avatar. I’m not sure how well that proposal would be received by either of them.” Hakoda noticed Zuko had become alarmed at the proposal. Clearly he hadn’t been informed of the suggestion beforehand. “You do know about the tensions that were once between Zuko and Katara, don’t you?” He asked uncertainly.

“Of course we do. That is the very reason we think she would be ideal. If she can get past Fire Lord Zuko’s heritage and even his involvement in the War, we believe the rest of the Tribe would be able to get past it as well.”   
Hakoda sighed. “I. . . suppose I have no choice but to agree.” There was no changing the minds of these people. Here he had thought the Earth Kingdom was stubborn.

“I’m glad we’ve come to an agreement.” The Head Advisor stood, shortly followed by the other two. He shook Hakoda’s hand and turned to leave.

Hakoda followed, and reached for a crestfallen Zuko’s shoulder. “I’m really sorry about this, Zuko.”

He in turn smiled, if a bit pitifully, and said, “It’s okay. It’s for the greater good. I can’t complain about that. I feel worse for Aang and Katara than I could ever feel for myself. They don’t deserve this.”

Hakoda looked him in the eyes. “You don’t deserve this either. I wish there was something I could offer instead that would have changed their minds.”

“Thank you for trying, Chief Hakoda.”

A solid nod from the Tribesman and Zuko left toward his imperial ship.

Hakoda plopped down on one of the seats brought out for the advisors with a heavy sigh, and rubbed his palm over his face.

“How am I going to tell Katara?”

  
_____

A few days passed before Hakoda had decided on the most direct route of telling Katara of her impending marriage. Hakoda briefly wished he had been swifter with the news.

“You can’t do this to me! I understand what it’s for, but I can’t possibly marry him! Isn’t a good link to the Avatar just as important? Surely they can find someone else!” Katara frantically paced from one end of her father’s tent to the other. “And I really can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this first. To find it out from Aang? Of all people! I feel like I chose to hurt him, but that’s ridiculous, because you didn’t bother to ask me before handing me off to the Fire Nation!”   
Her fury was accented with hysteria, and Hakoda knew if he didn’t calm her down soon, things would only turn uglier.

He took her shoulders and held her still. In a loving voice, he pleaded, “Katara, please, sit down. Let me tell you exactly what happened.”

A deep breath, and she obliged him. “Dad, I know what happened, I’m just shocked, and I’m begging you, please don’t make me do this. I love Aang, and I don’t think I can do this to either him or myself.” She was still clearly upset, but her anger had given way to despair.

Hakoda swallowed the burning lump gathering in his throat and blinked back the tears forming in his eyes, even as he pulled her into a strong embrace. “I know, and I’m sorry. I did everything I could to get them to change their minds. I can’t deny what will bring a more stable peace.”

“Daddy,” she said brokenly, as she grasped his thick coat the best she could and began to cry into her father’s shoulder, “why couldn’t you have just said no?”

“I wish I could have, my little love, and if it were anybody else, if it were any other time, I would have. Without a second thought.” Hakoda held her tighter. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“When do I have to go?” She whispered past her tears, scared of the answer she would receive.

Hakoda was silent for a moment. Because it physically stung him to say the words or because he knew it would hurt her even further, he was unsure. “You have to leave at dawn.”

Katara wretched out of her father’s arms. “Dawn? I. . . But what about Aang? What about Sokka? I won’t have time to- our family just got back together and- I-” Her tears rolled down her face and her sobs wracked her body more harshly than he’d seen since her mother was taken from them. Before he could reach out a comforting hand, she ran, stumbling out of the tent with an almost mourning cry jumping from her lips.

Hakoda sobbed quietly to himself, for causing his precious daughter so much pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara ran quickly, snow crunching beneath her boots, trying to avoid any villagers that might stop her and ask questions she didn’t want to answer. She clambered into Aang’s tent, “Aang! I-” She stopped, suddenly. She glanced around, but Sokka was the only one she saw. “What are you doing here?” She squeaked.

Sokka ran to her side, and glanced out of tent to be sure it was not clear and present danger his sister was running from. “Katara, what happened? What’s wrong?” He asked her frantically. It wasn’t often he’d seen her so inconsolable.

Her tears ran anew. “I have to marry Zuko and I’m leaving at dawn. I don’t want to leave Aang, and you and Dad, but I have no choice! If I just leave, there could be serious repercussions between us and the Fire Nation, but if I go through with it-,” she shrugged her shoulders like it would shake this impossible burden off them. “I- I don’t know what to do, Sokka!”

Sokka took her by the forearms, and noticed her hands were shaking. “Katara,” He spoke firmly, looking her in the eyes, “Katara, I need you to calm down. Breathe slowly. You’re going to start hyperventilating at this rate.” She was trying, but failing. “Come on, little sister, this isn’t like you. If you can survive a war, you can survive this.”

“Sokka,” she started shakily. “I-”

“I’ll come up with something.” He interrupted. “The Plan Guy, remember?” Even as he smiled reassuringly, he was unsure of where to start. Still, he promised, “You won’t have to marry Zuko.”

She hugged him, and he obliged her until the cogs of his mind churned out a half-formed plan that could actually work. “Katara, I need you to wait here. I’m gonna go get Aang to stay with you while I figure things out, okay?”

She nodded, and he was gone. He scoured the village, asking around until he was told that Aang was on Zuko’s ship. He wasted no time, feet pounding, determined, on the ice as he bounded toward it. He didn’t even bother waiting for the guards to let him in. Surely they wouldn’t dare stop a celebrated war hero from seeing his old friend?   
The shouts behind him said otherwise. He was beyond caring, anyway. He was afraid if he stopped before he got the words out, if he really thought the plan through, he wouldn’t actually do it.

He burst through a few doors before he got to the Fire Lord’s chambers, where he found a troubled Zuko and an all-too understanding Aang comforting him, even though Aang was just as affected. Sokka wondered for a second if it was an Avatar trait, or if their small group had been blessed with just the right incarnation.

“Aang, I need you to go stay with Katara. She’s in your tent.” Sokka sounded urgent enough, Aang didn’t bother asking questions. “Zuko, I,” He faltered for just a second, “I need you to gather your Advisors to meet in the War Tent.”

“Sokka, is your sister okay?”

It was in that moment Sokka realized how he was making things sound. This was good, he decided, and he would use it to his favor.

Sokka sported upturned brows and a soft frown while he spoke.“Please, Zuko, don’t worry about her. Just do what I’m asking you to,” Sokka urged softly.

Zuko frowned, but agreed. He passed Sokka but hesitated. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Sokka.” It sounded more uncertain than threatening.

“Yeah, me too.” He whispered to himself. Zuko might have heard him, but he really didn’t care if he did.

 

Sokka ran from the ship, bypassing friends and curious civilians. It was funny, he couldn’t remember when he started thinking of them that way. Or maybe it was himself he had begun to think of differently. He barged into the War Tent, finding his father already there.

“Sokka? What are-”

“Dad, I just told Zuko to bring his Advisors here. I can’t let Katara marry Zuko.”

“What exactly are you planning to do, Sokka? I’ve already tried everything I knew to offer.” Hakoda crossed his arms. He was less than convinced this meeting would be necessary, and concerned that Sokka had found something to give that he couldn’t. Nothing good could come of it.

Sokka’s silence did nothing to quell his uneasiness.

A breath then, “Dad, please, just trust me.”

Whatever response Hakoda may have had was lost to the Head Advisor’s squawk of, “What’s the meaning of this? Has something happened?”

Hakoda looked to Sokka, unsure of what to say. Sokka didn’t need Hakoda to speak for him this time.

“I have a proposal. Let me take Katara’s place in the arranged marriage.”  
   
Surprised gasps and two quiet “Sokka”s met his ears, but he stood fast. “I know Katara is your first choice, but hear me out. The point of the arranged marriage is to bring our nations together right?”  
   
“Sokka, what are you thinking? We can’t possibl-” Hakoda began, but Sokka refused to let him continue.

“Hear me out!” he shouted. “I’m the future Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Wouldn’t it be a more politically advantageous marriage if I were to marry Zuko instead?”

The Advisor to the right of the Head spoke indignantly, “But you’re a man! If for no other reason, you are incapable of providing the Fire Nation with an heir!”

Sokka was surprised how weak their argument was. “While I was traveling with the Avatar during the War, we spent a considerable amount of time in the Fire Nation. Same sex couples were not uncommon. Aside from that, during my time with Fire Lord Zuko,” apologetic blue eyes met honey gold, “I was informed that members of Nobility and other high class often have lovers of both sexes. Providing an heir shouldn’t be an issue.”

“What about you, Sokka? You, too, need an heir.” Hakoda mentioned, almost casually. He didn’t approve, that much was obvious, but he also seemed curious. Sokka was thankful for that.

He looked at his dad honestly. “Well, Katara and Aang will definitely have kids, so if I never have kids, there is still potentially an heir.” A sharp look to the advisors and Sokka continued, “Similar towhat happened in the Fire Nation Royal Family. Iroh was supposed to be Fire Lord, wasn’t he?”

Sokka felt a pang of guilt at Zuko’s cringe, but the desired effect was achieved, and all three of the Advisors were silenced.

Hakoda picked up the slack. “What about when you are Chief? What are you going to do about the distance from your Tribe?”   
It figured that the toughest questions would come from his own father. “At that point, I’m hoping for a very different society to work with, and I’d like to have a hand-picked Viceroy that reports to me weekly when I’m away. If not, I will carry out alternative means to manage my Tribe. I’d like to work further plans when they become more relevant.” Sokka sounded far more sure than he was. He was making things up as he went.

Sokka was tired of this back and forth. They had to cross the current bridge before them before they decided the best way to cross the ones yet to come. “Look, right now you need someone to marry Zuko. Katara doesn’t want to, and I’m willing to take her place. Please, accept my offer.” Sokka bowed, if only slightly, to the Advisors.

The Head stroked his pointed beard in thought for a moment. Ultimately, he conceded. “As long as Fire Lord Zuko conceives an heir, this arrangement should be acceptable. It would indeed be beneficial to relations to have the next Chief of the Southern Water Tribe so willingly wed the Fire Lord. Chief Hakoda?”

Hakoda stared at his son for a moment, taking in every reaction and every emotion written on his face. Sokka had always been the altruistic leader-- Always sacrificing his own needs for others, and always taking responsibility even if the consequences weren’t necessarily his to bear. It had often been a strength, and was even the quality that lead Sokka and Zuko to save him at Boiling Rock. It was obvious that even now, Sokka was playing his role.

If he didn’t let him do this, Hakoda realized, Sokka would feel guilty for the rest of his life.

“I approve of this arrangement. I do ask that you wait until noon tomorrow to depart, if it be at all possible. Thank you, Advisors, for your cooperation.” Hakoda shook the Head Advisor’s hand once again, and Sokka bowed as they took their leave.

Sokka took a seat next to his father, and looked him in the eye. “Thanks, Dad. I’m sorry to do this to you, but there was no way I could leave Katara like that.” Gratitude gleamed in his irises.

“Sokka, you’re old enough to make your own decisions. You’ve proven that time and time again. If you think it’s best, I’m willing to stand behind you.”

A genuine smile fitted itself across Sokka’s face. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Though,” Hakoda rubbed his chin with exaggeration, “I am a little worried about how Suki is going to take all of this. She’s probably going to be pretty miffed that you chose to offer yourself up to Zuko before her.”

Sokka looked away from his father despondently. “Yeah, I know.”

Hakoda’s face scrunched in sympathy.


	3. Chapter 3

Suki was furious. Not because Sokka decided to take Katara’s place, but because he didn’t talk to her about it first. What he was doing was selfless-- Suki could never in good conscience condemn that-- but she felt undermined, unimportant. She had planned to stick with Sokka through it all-- marriage, kids, the rebuilding of a broken world, old age, everything. For her voice to have mattered so little in Sokka’s decision that he didn’t even bother to tell her beforehand hurt.

But still, if Suki was completely honest with herself, she would have said that she was mad at him for picking Zuko over her, no matter the reason. She loved Sokka, and she knew Sokka loved her. She wished that just this once, Sokka had been selfish.

She stood with her back to Sokka, looking at her leather bound feet. She gently chewed her lip. She wanted to lash out. She wanted to beg him not to go through with this. She wanted him to tell her that they could still be together. She wanted him to hold her while she wept.

“Look, I’m really sorry things had to be this way. Please, I just need you to know that I love you and that I wish I could’ve done things differently.” Though he tried to sound strong, it came out sounding held together by pins and broken stitches.

She squeezed her eyes closed as tightly as she could to keep the angry tears from spilling from her eyes. She wanted to scream at him that it didn’t have to be this way; that he made it this way, and if he really loved her, he would change everything back to the way it was.   
She didn’t, though. Suki didn’t do anything she wanted to because she knew it was selfish of her, and she knew it would break him apart. She loved him ferociously and she refused to send Zuko home with a bag of shattered pieces.

So, she smiled sweetly though her tears as she turned. “I know, Sokka.” She took the few steps between them and embraced him. “I know, and I’m sorry, too.” She took a step back from him and bowed. “I’m sure we’ll meet again. Be safe.” She left him alone in his tent, letting her tears fall freely as she did.

Perhaps it was better that it was ending now, anyway. Of course, thinking like that didn’t make it any less painful. She punched the hull of her own boat when she came to it in frustration. She hoped Sokka developed better communication skills with Zuko. She doubted he would hold back his temper if Sokka pulled this kind of shit with him.   
She rubbed her eyes and got aboard her ship, quickly making it to the Captain’s Quarters. “Captain! Please set a course for home. I want to be underway in less than an hour.” She bowed politely and made her way to her room.

  
_____

Sokka didn’t bother moving to a chair to sit down. He crossed his legs and leaned over them with his arms holding his head, a safe little shell where he could pretend nothing was wrong. He groaned and rolled onto his back, fully sprawling on the furs that covered the tent floor.

“This fucking sucks.”

He slammed his hands against his face and dragged them across his eyes. He stayed like that for a good half an hour before he decided to get his packing over and done with.

_____

  
Zuko wanted to bash his head into the steel walls of his ship. He would have had Sokka over Katara any day for sure, but neither choice was ideal for marriage.

He paced. He punched at nothing. He tugged at his hair. He slapped a hand over his eyes and fell on his back, just to let out a frustrated growl and repeat the process over again; he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Sokka had become a good friend; his best friend, even. He was funny, understanding, intelligent, an excellent swordsman, and generally a good guy. Zuko hadn’t ever been close like this to someone that wasn’t family before, and he was scared. He was desperately afraid marriage would ruin their friendship, despite the fact that Sokka had volunteered. Or rather because of.

Another frustrated growl, and Zuko was back on his feet. He knew Sokka better than that. Right? His doubt ate at him until he decided to go and talk to the Water Tribesman himself. One thing he learned through his exile was that lack of communication could destroy armies, and it took an even greater toll on relationships.

He walked to Sokka’s tent, apprehension gripping his heart with every step, and sneaked past his guards. He appreciated what they did, and he supposed it was better than the alternative, but Zuko very much doubted there was any kind of threat to him in the Southern Water Tribe. His guards acted like the place was full of land mines. Zuko rolled his eyes almost fondly; still, it was kind of nice to be fussed over.

Since he didn’t actually expect Sokka to be there, Zuko didn’t bother announcing himself.

“D’ahhh!” Sokka, surprised by the unexpected guest, tripped over his own feet.

Zuko winced and reflexively raised a hand to catch him, but didn’t actually move from his spot at the entrance. “Sorry.”

Sokka gathered himself from the floor and rubbed the new ache in his bruising hip. “It’s alright. I actually wanted to apologize to you, anyway. I should have told you about what I was planning before I went through with it. I just didn’t want to wuss out, you know? Katara was really upset.” Sokka mentioned for Zuko to take a seat at the small table in the corner, but Zuko declined.

“I’m sorry about the whole situation.” Zuko began admiring the fine polar bear dog furs that covered the floor and sighed, “I didn’t like this idea, but the Advisors insisted. There wasn’t anything I could really do about it.” Zuko met eyes with the now seated Sokka.

Sokka smiled at his sincerity. It was strange to think that a a couple of years ago, this guy was hunting them down. He still had the temper, but his character was a hundred percent different than anything Sokka imagined. It still shocked him sometimes. “Nah, don’t worry about it. I was going to be the Ambassador to the Fire Nation anyway. This way I just get a better room.”

Zuko returned the smile. Sokka always made jokes to lighten the atmosphere, and it always worked. It was something Zuko really loved about him. It was something he lacked, and he hadn’t had much levity growing up. “You might not feel that way when you see the dress you have to wear.”

“I’m not wearing any dress!” Sokka screeched. He looked like he was going to continue, but Zuko wouldn’t give him the chance.   
“I’m kidding! Kidding!” Zuko said with palms out in pacification. He chuckled fondly. “Maybe it won’t be so bad having you around the palace.”

Sokka’s sly grin answered him. “You weren’t planning this all along, were you?”

Zuko’s face contorted as he blushed. “No, of course not!” he spluttered.

Sokka went over to him and clapped him on the back, laughing at his friend’s reaction. “Easy there, Zuko. I know, I know.”

Zuko punched him in the arm. “You’re such a jerk sometimes,” he said through his smile.

“Yeah, what can I say? I learned from the best.” Sokka threw an arm around the firebender with a smile and looked up at him with twinkling eyes.

Zuko shrugged it off. “Yeah, yeah.” He looked around and noticed for the first time that he had walked in on Sokka packing. Suddenly, the friendly atmosphere became far heavier.

“Sokka, I-”

“No.”

“But I-”

“I said no, Zuko.”

Sokka’s unrelenting stare bore into him. The feeling that burned in Zuko’s stomach reminded him of lighting settling in his stomach before he directed it out of his fingertips. Zuko was conflicted. He wanted to indulge Sokka’s desire for silence, feeling like he’d done enough damage as it was, but his pride told him it wasn’t the time to keep his opinions to himself, angry at being refused a voice yet again. It was a grand total of five seconds before his pride won the argument.

“Sokka, listen to me,” he started hotly. “I need you to listen to me.”

Any retort Sokka had died in his throat and he forced his eyes not to expand when he saw the steadfastness in his friend’s expression.

“What you did was noble. I can’t argue that, and I wouldn’t even if I could. I’m not asking you to abandon your decision. I just need you to tell me that this isn’t going to ruin our friendship. I need to know that you aren’t going to hate me because you had to marry me.” Zuko’s golden eyes shone so brightly with emotion, Sokka wondered if they would glow were it dark.

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Sokka let out a puff of laughter. “You’re worried I’m not going to be friends with you because I decided to marry you? That’s cute and all, but Zuko, I can’t hate you for a decision I made.” He brushed it off like it was obvious.

It wasn’t enough for the firebender. “Sokka, I’m serious. The arranged marriage idea came from my side. It would be reasonable for you to hate me.” He grasped Sokka’s shoulders.

Sokka batted his hands away, annoyed. “I am too. Look, We’re both a part of politically important bloodlines. If we weren’t in an arranged marriage with each other, I’m sure we’d be in arranged marriages with other people. Frankly, I’d rather be married to you than a stranger, anyway.” Sokka was already so sick of talking about it. Every where he turned there seemed to be someone who demanded to debate this with him. He continued, “I feel worse for you, anyway. You had Mai, but your stupid advisors are forcing you to marry Water Tribe.”

Zuko’s arms fell limply to his side. Ever the logical one, Sokka took the situation well simply because he understood how it worked. He knew Sokka was like this, and maybe he would get used to it one day, but that day had yet to come.  
“You had to leave Suki. I’m sorry for you, too.” He returned the sympathy. “ I’m sorry I doubted you. Maybe we should look at this in a different light, then? Preferably one less depressing?” Zuko asked hopefully.

Sokka sighed and grinned. “Yeah, yeah. Eternal sleep over. It’ll be great,” he punctuated with a punch in the arm. “Just don’t hog the blankets, okay?”

Zuko became serious again, “I can have your own room arranged, if you’d like.”

“Sweet Spirits, Zuko. If you don’t lighten up, this is never going to be anything but depressing.”

“Oh, right. You can have all the blankets.” Zuko smiled when he was pulled into a good-natured headlock.

Maybe Sokka wasn’t an ideal fiance, but he wasn’t the worst, either.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning blessed Zuko with high spirits, his anxieties mostly dissipated after his talk with Sokka. He even opted for more comfortable, less regal garb-- similar to the commoner clothes he wore during his exile-- knowing his Advisors would disapprove. Whatever, he was the Fire Lord, and he could do what he wanted. He grinned to himself and leisurely walked to meet with Hakoda about wedding preparations.

 

_____

 

“Ah, Fire Lord Zuko! Glad to see you.” Hakoda welcomed Zuko into the War Tent, where they both ignored the Head Advisor’s wrinkly, disapproving glare.

 

“You too. I see my Advisors have taken it upon themselves to inform you about the ceremony and its details.” There was sharpness in his voice clearly meant for the old man. Zuko found him a bit too big for his fancy robes.

 

“Ah, yeah, they did. I’m surprised it’s happening so quickly, to be honest.” Hakoda said sheepishly. Zuko loved how Hakoda dropped his air of formality with him.

 

“Yeah, I know how you feel.”

 

“I was just telling Chief Hakoda about the need for traditional Southern Water Tribe wedding garb. Was there anything you wanted me to take note of, Fire Lord Zuko?” the Advisor interjected.

 

“Just that the entire Water Tribe is invited.” Bushy, white eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment, but he didn’t argue. “If Chief Hakoda needs anything transported or acquired, get it done.” He turned to Hakoda and smiled, “Really, whatever you need, we’ll take care of it. I appreciate the cooperation from you and your Tribe very much.”

 

Laughing jovially, Hakoda ignored every formality and etiquette rule these meetings usually required and reached to ruffle Zuko’s loose hair. “You’re too good to me! I might just have to keep you.”

 

Zuko laughed. It seemed everyone was staying positive, and he saw Sokka took after his father in more than just appearance. He would have indulged Hakoda more if it hadn’t seemed like his ever-traditional Advisor was going to have a coronary. So, he stepped away, but the smile on his face remained. “You just might. The wedding, from what I understand, should commence at the end of the season. I’d appreciate it if you and whomever you invite were at the palace by no later than two days before that. I’m sorry to rush you like this.”

 

Hakoda heeded Zuko’s cue, and put on his professional face again. “Of course. I understand the need for urgency. That shouldn’t be a problem at all. The Machinist came up with some fantastic new watercrafts that use waterbending to propel the craft at twice the speed of normal ships, but uses the same amount of energy as the push and pull waterbending move! It’s all very exciting!” Hakoda was a huge fan of new machinery, and he was very pleased with the excuse to use the new watercrafts. He composed himself and continued, “The North sent quite a few waterbenders a couple of weeks ago to help rebuild. That should take care of both travel and representatives from the North.”

 

“Excellent. I suppose that’s all I need to be here for. If you need to talk to Sokka before we take off, and you don’t get the chance, be sure to let me know and we can wait while you do.” The Fire Lord turned to leave. “Enjoy the rest of your meeting.” He said with a wave and a glint in his eye.

 

_____

 

 

Hakoda ended up taking Zuko up on his offer, but only held up their party fifteen minutes. Zuko, unsure of what to do with himself, hovered in the hallway just beyond the entrance to the ship.

He paced back and forth lazily, thinking. The firebender understood what was going on and what it implied, but it hadn’t impacted him emotionally quite yet. He was in shock, he supposed, floating in a hazy cloud of disbelief and watching the events unfold from both up above and down below. He let himself to fall against the wall, feeling the biting cold of the metal seep into his shoulder.

 

When Sokka walked in with a solemn face and clenched fists, the cloud became less hazy, and the firebender felt the strong ache of empathy settle within him. He wanted to ask what the Chief had said, but stopped himself, unsure if the nonbender would want to talk about it. He bit his cheek a moment, deciding on a less intrusive question.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Nailed it.

 

Only just realizing Zuko had been waiting for him, Sokka replied, “Yeah, I’m fine,” his face slack in mild surprise.

 

Zuko contemplated pressing the issue for just a second, but decided not to make the trip home uncomfortable by agitating the tribesman. “Good. Uh,” he scratched the back of his neck. “Do you want to go hang out in my room or something? I mean, I can send for some food, if you want.” Zuko was really trying to be nice and accommodating, but he hadn’t completely mastered the skill quite yet.

 

“Ah, no, I’m not really that hungry.” He was, however, tired of standing in the hallway, and Zuko’s room didn’t sound very appealing. Kind of indecent now anyway, wasn’t it? Then, an idea. “Hey, are there any mechanical places on this ship? You know, like the ones inside that Fire Nation drill. Remember that picture I drew you?”

 

Zuko knew immediately what he was talking about, but failed to think of any similar places on the ship. “Come with me,” He said instead.

 

Zuko lead Sokka through several winding hallways until they came to a short door in the corner that would have been easily overlooked had it not been the firebender’s clear destination. The firebender opened it quickly, pushing Sokka through, and following closely behind.

 

Salt water sprayed into blue eyes, and the tribesman rubbed the sting from them as he slouched against the rusting rails. The balcony was far below the edge of the ship, and blended in to the curvature of the hull well. Still, Sokka was surprised that he never noticed it. “That door is water-tight, right?”

 

“Of course it is.” He looked out to the ocean and watched the massive glaciers become smaller as they slowly retreated from Water Tribe territory. “Only a couple people on the ship know about this. I come here a lot when I need to clear my head. You can come here whenever, too.”

 

“You never struck me as the kinda guy to like small spaces.” Sokka watched the shrinking glaciers, too. “Somethin’ new everyday.” He huffed a laugh, “Are you gonna be like this all the time? Here I thought I knew you pretty well.”

 

“Can’t have you getting bored; it’ll make me look bad.”

 

“Haha, always the jokester.” Sokka said dryly. Zuko’s sarcasm always sounded so serious. “Just try not to confuse me.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

They sat for a long time listening to the waves lull against the ship, the cool air of the Water Tribe turning Zuko’s nose and cheeks pink. It was nice, he thought. It was cold, but refreshing. Soothing, even. The ice was beautiful, too. Sunlight shone through it, bathing the glittering snow in rainbow light. He understood why Sokka would miss it. He hated pulling Sokka away from everything he loved. He felt like a kidnapper with a saint’s conscience. His eyes settled on dark skin and a forlorn expression. Zuko wanted to apologize again, but knowing it would be unwelcome, contented himself with Sokka’s presence and a quiet determination. He would make Sokka forget that expression all together. “You can’t do it right away, but after a few months, you can go back home. I know you’ll miss it, and I would hate to keep you from your family. You can come back when you’re ready.” The sentences sneaked past his brain and escaped his lips, prisoners running from a guard that was going to free them anyway.

 

Sokka’s eyes slid from the ocean to a golden level stare. He wasn’t sure what to say to that. “Thank you?” he tried.

 

Zuko’s pink cheeks were no longer cold as he replied, “You don’t have to.” he shrunk under the gaze. “Whatever you like.”

 

Sokka loosed a light laugh. “You really don’t need to keep doing this, Zuko. Really. I’m fine. I’ll be fine. Stop acting like you’re some horrible leechslug I can’t manage to pull off. I don’t think marrying you will be that bad.” The warrior kicked him, hard enough only to punctuate his point. “I appreciate it, though.”

 

Zuko was pleased with the smile on Sokka’s face. Feeling lighter, He looked back out to the sea.

 

_____

 

 

They left only when Sokka started to drool on his own shoulder, and Zuko’s eyes watered from yawning. Sokka collapsed on the bed in the room across from Zuko’s, and Zuko doubted the tribesman would remember it in the morning.

 

Zuko, once stripped of his damp clothes, fell into his sheets almost as mindlessly, reminding himself in his last seconds of consciousness to face tomorrow with less guilt and more optimism.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Almost more vibrant from the dark circles that embraced them, blue eyes stared at the bolted metal ceiling. He wasn’t lying to his friend before, he knew he would be fine. At the moment, however, the Water Tribesman was feeling the spiked weight of doubt settle in his stomach. He laid still, praying sleep,calm or restless, would take him again while he thought. 

It wasn’t that he doubted the decision itself. Considering the alternative, Sokka was sure he would have done it again. He was doubting himself. He wasn’t ready for marriage to anyone, let alone his best friend. He knew he would never hold animosity toward the firebender again, but he also knew that marriage would inevitably change their relationship. He didn’t know how it would change, and that absolutely terrified him. He was going in blind and he couldn’t turn back now even if he wanted to. He pushed the doubt to the back of his mind, and focused on the silky sheets and downy comforter that shrouded him in warmth.

He began to toss and turn, frustrated with his inability to get comfortable. He threw his blanket on and off again, too hot one minute and too cold the next. He quietly slammed his pillow at the foot of the bed, changing positions yet again. Sokka obstinately closed his eyes, demanding sleep to come. 

 

_____

He awoke, groggy, sometime the next afternoon without memory of falling asleep. The swordsman paid minimal attention to his appearance, fixing his chestnut hair in its usual wolf’s tail and not bothering to change into different clothes. His stomach grumbled as he yawned and it took no thought for him to make his way to Zuko’s room. Mindful of his general uneasiness, Sokka grabbed his sword on his way out, ready to spar right after breakfast. 

He walked in on the firebender doing his breathing exercises on the floor, and briefly thought that maybe it would have been polite to knock. He just as quickly decided he didn’t care. Sokka tossed his sword to the side and plopped himself on Zuko’s bed lazily. “Order up some food?” Zuko groaned, but did, and settled on the bed with Sokka. 

The tribesman ate the dried fruit in honey slowly after he’d finished off his buffalobeef. He was unsure about the dehydrated Fire Nation snack, but was pleasantly surprised by both the flavor and texture. He looked at his friend, and let his mind wander. Eventually the firebender noticed.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” He felt around his face self-consciously. 

“So, like, you’ve said firebenders rise with the sun. Does that mean you drop with it too? Do you ever sleep in?” 

Zuko made a face. “No, I don’t ‘drop with it too’. And I’ve slept in plenty of times.” He stole one of Sokka’s dried fruits and nibbled on it. “You know, benders are still people. We have tendencies related to our elements, but we’re not completely dictated by them,” he said, amused. “Besides, that phrase is mostly about when our bending is most powerful, not our sleeping habits.”

“Well, yeah, I know that,” Sokka began. “I was just thinking that I’ve never caught you sleeping past sunrise. You’re always the first one up. I was curious as to how far that ‘tendency’ extended.” 

“Oh. Well, that’s pretty much how far it extends.” Zuko shifted into a more comfortable position. “What about you? I know you’re not a waterbender, but you’re still Water Tribe. Are you affected by the moon at all?” Zuko realized a minute later what he said, and flushed just enough that it was hidden by the candlelight still in the room. “You know, other than the obvious way.” 

Sokka wanted to laugh, but kept in in for Zuko’s sake. He reminded himself to tell his friend that had come to terms with Yue later. “Yeah, a little. I always feel more confident on a full moon.” 

They felt the sway of the ship as they made small talk. The sway got stronger, and it was starting to get difficult to stay on Zuko's bed. As time passed, the sound of crashing waves began to get louder, too. They fell silent to listen. 

After a moment, teeth stopped worrying a tan lip to ask, “Where are we right now?” 

Zuko furrowed his brow, unsure. “Come with me to the steering room to find out?” 

A nod and they were gone. 

_____

 

By the time they reached the room, it was difficult to stand.   
“What’s going on, Captain?” Zuko asked authoritatively. “Where are we?” His voice was growing more difficult to hear as the storm evolved. 

Sokka immediately took to the maps spread out and tacked to the corked table near the wheel. 

“We’ve reached Air Nomad maritime territory, sir.” The Captain replied quickly. “Seems to be a moderate windstorm. It came out of nowhere, sir.” He jerked the wheel hard to the left as it tried to spin opposite. 

The Fire Lord almost stumbled with an unexpected jostle from the angry sea. “Is she still on course?” He yelled. 

“Yes!” The Captain said through gritted teeth. His muscles bulged and strained beneath scarred skin as he fought to keep it so.

Sokka calculated the best course of action as he observed the dark clouds through the thick glass windows. Satisfied, he went back to the maps and yelled, “The storm looks pretty localized over this part of the ocean, but it looks like it’s moving in our direction! If we change our course to go through the islands here,” He swirled his fingers between the small land masses of the Air Nomad Islands on the map, “Then we should be able to bypass it, and cut some time off our travel!” 

Zuko turned to the captain. “Can you steer us through those passes?” 

He glanced over the map with a practiced eye, “No problem, sir!” He grunted and forced the ship onto their new course. The waves protested against the ship, trying to push it back farther into the open waters. The weathered seaman knew better than to relent, and braced his stance to carry the burden of the force. The winds slowed and the sea was calm as they snaked between the islands, and relief was light in their chests. 

“Good plan, Sokka.” The Fire Lord breathed a laugh. He clapped a hand on the Water Tribesman’s shoulder and shook him gently. 

“Aye.” The Captain agreed with a wide, toothy grin. “I’m glad you were here to look at the map when I had to man the wheel.”

Sokka was puzzled. “Where’s your first mate?” 

“Wasn’t feeling well; gave him the day off.” He belly-laughed, “I picked a good day to go soft, didn’t I!” 

Sokka chuckled at his joke, but his nerves were jumping from adrenaline. Zuko noticed.

“Excellent Work, Captain. Sokka and I are going to check on the crew.” 

“Thank you, sir!” He saluted, quickly returning his hands to the wheel.

 

They did check on the crew, but it didn’t take long. They swung by Zuko’s room to grab their swords and sparred in the training room for the rest of the day.

 

_____

The next day and a half was uneventful. Sokka made friends with much of the crew, and even got Zuko to participate in a music night with him. They docked at a port near the Great Gates of Azulon that afternoon to refuel and stretch their legs.

The Fire Nation kept very clean docks. That’s the first thing Sokka noticed now that he was actually looking. The second was that he had forgotten how much he loved warmer weather. Blue eyes met every face and tree with curiosity. There weren’t many people, and most of them seemed too preoccupied with their work to notice the new bodies on the dock. The trees were beautiful; in full bloom and diffusing a heavy, but pleasant aroma. 

Sokka’s eyes settled on the small group of three in fancy robes. They were waiting for Zuko, obviously. They were just as old and stuffy looking as the three Advisors the firebender had brought with him. 

“Sokka!” a familiar voice uttered from behind the group. “It’s good to see you!” The Fire Sage came from around them. 

“Shyu! You’re alive!” Blue clad legs ran to engulf the smiling old man in a hug, almost knocking off his funny red hat. 

“Yes,” Shyu laughed and pat Sokka on the back, then stepped back from the embrace. “I'm glad to see that you are all alive as well,” He looked to Zuko, “The Coronation was beautiful, Firelord Zuko.” 

Zuko Scratched the back of his head awkwardly and looked away, still not totally used to the title. “Thank you. I hope to do better than my predecessors, and make my people and the world proud.” 

Shyu laughed lightly. “Dare I say, you already have. What brings you both here?” Shyu smiled at them both warmly, genuine in his curiosity.   
Both dark and light skin blushed, embarrassed, but it was only Sokka who was quick on his feet, saying, “I could ask you the same thing. You still have your robes and your hat, so I assume you're still a Fire Sage. Is there a temple near by you're residing at?” 

Shyu allowed Sokka to lead him into the change of subject, . “No. My new brothers and I are only here for supplies. Once the lava cooled, I decided to rebuild Roku's Temple, and met some very pious men who decided to dedicate their lives to the live of Sage-hood, and help me with rebuilding.”

Sokka beamed. “That's great to hear. Aang will be happy to hear it.” Sokka felt a light tug on his tunic, and recognized it as a cue to leave from Zuko. “It was great to see you, Shyu. Zuko and I need to gather some supplies ourselves before we head out again. I'll, uh,” Sokka coughed, becoming more awkward with every word. “I'll be spending a good amount of time in the fire nation in the, uh, near future. Hopefully we'll run into each other again.” Every time he thought about it, it was like it was hitting him for the first time again.

Shyu gave Sokka a farewell hug and bowed before Zuko. “I hope so. Let the others know that I wish them well.” He waved as he walked away.

“I think even I would have made that less awkward.” Zuko rubbed a palm over his face as they walked through the dock market. He stopped in front of a cart carrying fish and vegetables, and mindlessly grabbed whatever his hands touched first, ready to get out of the public eye and back into the comfort of his dark hole of a room.

Sokka scrunched his face and stuck out his tongue at Zuko. “Didn't see you trying. Besides, Shyu probably didn't notice. He didn't act like he did anyway.” Sokka was talking himself into it. He knew full well that even the beings in the Spirit World could feel the massive surge of Awkward that just came out of his mouth. 

“Yeah ri-”

“Let's stop talking about it!” Sokka's voice cracked. He quickly grabbed some Fire Nation jerky and turned around and speed-walked back to the ship.

“Ugh,” Zuko rolled his eyes, still so embarrassed, “way to make it even less obvious, Sokka.” He sulked all the way back to the ship, forcefully ignoring the curious stares from the people around him who noticed them.

He finally got back into the ship and leaned against the wall, making a face, and praying to whichever spirit would listen that things wouldn't be like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fic from a prompt I was given like two or three years ago lol It's still a work in progress but at least i got a head start on chapters. I felt like with a fandom with so little works, I should definitely put this out there. So, enjoy and bare with me lol


End file.
